


Roll on me like water on the seashore

by tomoyoddz



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Top V (Devil May Cry), 腋交的英文是什么？
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoyoddz/pseuds/tomoyoddz
Summary: 群内讨论产物，来自Aydana👿的新VN点梗。起因貌似是关于非插入性行为heavy petting的说明里提到了肋骨擦擦？拖了比较长时间有点忘记细节了不好意思……总之是一篇不是很黄的*但还是黄的*肋骨play短篇，车内沙发是好文明。
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 19





	Roll on me like water on the seashore

也许有这样一个晚上，恶魔猎人们驱车去了受损没那么严重的邻近城市做一些补给。那些非凡的驱魔行动不仅消耗血液和魔力，也消耗了大量的火药、酒精、香烟、糖果和咖啡。莫里森和女孩儿们都不在。尼禄为了防止弄脏坐垫已经站了不少时候，他问：“你知道我想做什么吗？”

V沉浸在书本的世界里，片刻之后才翻了一页：“不管那是什么，你都是在撒娇。”

尼禄没有如往常那样一点即着，只是伸腿踢了踢V屁股下的小圆凳，说：“过来看着点我的背。”听上去就像默认了撒娇的说法。

这句英语有很多种意思。V抬眼看着尼禄大步跨过破旧的地垫往淋浴间走去，猜想大概是要擦背的那种。“我一直看着你的背后。”诗人低声说，也不知道对方有没有听见，然后放下书本，有些费力地站了起来。

尼禄相当迅速而粗鲁地扯开了遮蔽物，对于在外人面前把自己一层层剥开这件事没有原本应该的害羞或者犹豫，仅在脱下里衣的时候因为血块黏紧了皮肤而抱怨。V看过很多次尼禄的裸体，论新奇感早已消退了不少，他也从来都不会直奔关于欢愉的部分，但用在注视强健体魄的时间又太过长久——久到格里芬都忍不住咳嗽了几声，问：“你们是打算还原古画吗，比如《许拉斯和水泽仙女》那种？在美妙手臂的环绕下永远留在安宁清幽的水国里……”

“别，”尼禄打断了格里芬的发挥，“如果我要淹死你家主人，犯不着色诱。”

“所以你是在色诱。”

尼禄背对着V坐在了马桶盖上，调高了出水的温度，水汽瞬间漾满了视野。“我是在色诱，”他听起来太过平静，不像开玩笑，“如果你不介意的话，我感觉有10年没好好洗过澡了，也许你得花点力气才能在Empusa Queen的呕吐物里找到我。”

当然，尼禄还没脏到那个地步，尽管尘土混合着污血留下了硬壳，但当他把头伸到花洒底下的时候很快就恢复了光洁。像是要用光所有储藏似的，尼禄把花洒开到了最大档，水流顺着肌理留下新的痕迹，热力让年轻人的后颈变得涨红。V趟着混合着一绺绺脏粉色的积水走进浴室，被烫得能刮下皮肉的水温弄得皱起眉头。诗人的手碰到潮湿而富有弹性的皮肤时有被吸附住的错觉。“我会一直找到你。”

“别。别随便许诺，”尼禄闭上眼睛甩着头，像大型犬类一样把水抖得到处都是，“做点实际的，帮帮我。”

V也脱掉了衣服，努力不依靠别的东西站稳了，然后按住了毛躁的银发脑袋，顺着手下肩部的线条揉搓肥皂，有那么好几分钟，视线粘在了尼禄的伤口上。尼禄的右肩耷拉着，在防水程序的作用下，与断肢结合的金属物关闭了能量指示，像是死气沉沉的寄生怪物。V的手指用力戳进了尼禄的斜方肌，果然换来了几声像是赞叹又像抱怨的粗话，这部分肌肉承担了妮可奇怪的发明里绝大部分没测试过可控性的冲击力，此时绷紧得像铁块似的，疲劳和紧张让尼禄难以自行脱下辅助固定的义肢绷带。

“那个恶魔”利落果断地取走了尼禄大部分的力量，相对于肢体的残缺，稀薄的恶魔性过分抗拒着外来物对肉体的侵蚀所形成的折磨更加显而易见。滚烫的水正是为了缓解酸痛。V心想尼禄也许一辈子也恢复不了，但总能慢慢适应缺损。怪异的波澜在V心里阵阵摇动，不，那不是愧疚。

尼禄稍微回头对上了V的注视，然后说：“你想摸就摸吧。”

于是V向前弯腰，枯槁纤长的手指沿着机械咬合的纹路打开结扣，义肢并没有触觉，然而尼禄还是不太舒服地向里收了一下，机簧随之收紧。V解下了Overture，然后又拉开了皮革固定带，那之下是整齐隆起的疤痕，血肉与金属互相撕咬着。如果他硬要扯弄接口圈，与之相联的深层神经将会感受到什么？V思考了一会儿，压制了堪称病态的期望。

最终V只是缓慢地用双手摩挲着尼禄，让肥皂泡泡带领着走过两肩、脊背和臀部，感受沸腾的骨骼、肌肉、血液和不灭的生命力在手掌下起起伏伏。有那么几分钟，尼禄的耳朵贴在了V的胸骨凹陷上。V知道这是因为尼禄允许他带来温暖。

尼禄半闭着眼睛，在漫过脚背的热水里抽动着脚趾：“你比我想象的要来得规矩。”

“失望了吗？”V哼笑，“可我更偏好沙发。”

“真下流，也许不凑巧你还偏好缺了扶手的沙发。”尼禄的语调柔和、低沉，确实是因为心情很好而在开玩笑。V从上方俯视着这小鬼嘴角翘起的曲线，想要去触摸它，或者掐灭它。两种冲动都很强烈。

这场澡花的时间比平时更长了些。尼禄做什么都会急躁，就算全须全羽那会儿也未必会仔细冲洗自己，现在是难得的干净清爽，像刚从雪河里被抱出来似的。问题在于车上没什么合适尼禄的衣服，妮可囤积的帆布工作服不比他刚脱下来的外套像样，也不够长，所以他只能选择浴巾围住关键部位。在尼禄给莫里森发去信息要求加购衣物之后，两人都拿起冷饮，各自寻了喜欢的位置坐下。

“你知道吗，”尼禄咕哝着，“有时候我觉得你是夜行性的动物。”

V熟悉尼禄喝光头杯饮料后一边嚼着冰块一边变得正经的腔调，通常缺乏前后关联、科学性及脚踏实地的内容，还带着年轻人硬要套用新学问时的心潮澎湃和怯场。对于尼禄来说也许是因为不习惯尴尬，用自己的嗓音挤占橘黄灯光下的沉默空荡会好受点。热水的魔力足够让恶魔猎人得到10秒钟的灵光，再加上比共浴更多一些的亲密关系，尼禄像个突然发现饶舌有趣之处的人那样越来越多话：“我不是在说你的打扮——就算改穿一身粉色再留着山羊胡也没区别，你走在阳光下的样子就像快要着火了，骨头会被烧起的气流吹断。只有在阴影里你才是活着的，适合跟墓穴之下的霉菌作伴。你明明能够驱使恶魔，给Goliath开瓢，把死神祭司的镰刀抢夺下来再还回去，我却总能看到不存在的幻影。你像旅游景点小摊贩兜售的风景画，就是那种由玻璃、沙子和气泡组成的东西，只要倒下来就会散掉。”

V本不应该打断尼禄的胡话，因为他压根不关心尼禄在说什么，他们常常一个漫无边际地聊食物、屠杀、哲学、机械，另一人假装在听，就这样消磨时间，以显得更像正常人类——而不是某种用啤酒和无聊谋杀自己的生物。但V还是表情松动了下，说：“仅在咒我死去的恶魔里，你是说话最动听的那个。”

“我不知道是希望你死，还是希望你活着。”尼禄抿紧了嘴，新浴后的瑰色慢慢消退了。

“你希望我活着，所以假想我会死去。你想象我变成蕨类植物、低级的爬虫或者瘦骨嶙峋的猫，能被你抓在手里，这样才安心。”V向尼禄伸出了手臂，“过来吧，如果你想掐死我。”

尼禄顺着V的招呼走来，右边膝盖贴着V的大腿外侧陷入了沙发垫，无论如何小心都掩藏不了与生俱来的侵略性。比钢蓝色更富有变化的虹膜对上了同样迷幻的绿眼睛，尼禄的语气里带上了怀疑：“我不想控制你。”他的左手原本撑着靠背，这会儿下滑到V的脖子上，然后又落在肩膀，顺着无袖外套的滚边暧昧地徘徊着。这么一来，尼禄就得为了平衡把部分体重交给了V。“不如反过来说，我经常觉得你的肋骨是一种专属的牢笼。”

温热的气息环绕着V。尼禄把伤处搁在V的手肘内侧，像一条鱼钻进了礁石之间。如果V之前稍微喝多了些，就会承认尼禄的重量让他感到了放松。

“我对它们有些特定的幻想。”尼禄说。

“介意分享一下吗？”

“还挺介意的。”

尼禄很少直接拒绝，神态间有些洋洋得意。他得寸进尺，从衣袖下方探入到衣物内侧，五指张开，贴着参差的肌肤挠曲以驱逐空气，就像那排肋骨天生是为了被他握住的东西。“你知道吗，在六月，从北方来的冰冷洋流搅乱了Fortuna，鱼群追逐食料而来，”尼禄一边说着，一边按着V的肩膀，使得自己的意图更加明显，“有时候……我会跳进海水里。”

V顺着尼禄的手劲儿往下滑，差不多大半身子被按进了软垫里，任由热乎乎又傻兮兮的小鬼折腾。Fortuna压根没有渔汛，尼禄是在信口开河，V知道这件事，但没有插话。尼禄像一千条鱼游过V的身侧，向南方溜走，然后滑入V四块单薄的肌肉组成的腋窝。在做这些事的时候银发的恶魔猎人是规矩的，两人身上的遮盖物甚至不曾松动，他小心翼翼地潜到V的肋旁，用湿漉漉的龟头亲吻潮热的腋毛。

V慢条斯理地让手臂带着节奏夹紧，能清晰地以触觉品尝到尼禄阴茎的搏动和凸出的脉络，在后者故意蹭过乳头附近时因为怕痒而激灵。想象令他愉悦，尤其是关于尼禄赤条条地被鱼群包围，被鱼嘴反复玩弄，在污浊的沙与水之中射精的想象。六月的阳光在V上方时隐时现，他想顺着尼禄的洋流跋涉数万里。

沙发对于他们的身材来说太窄，太短，尼禄不得不抓着沙发的硬边，小腿往外借力，才能更尽兴地在硌人的骨骼上寻找抚慰。这让尼禄随时会滑落，V因此伸手兜住那紧实有力的腿根，把淫靡的耸动限制在极小的幅度中。V能感受到的逸乐不及尼禄现在享受到的十分之一，但他乐于施与，像广场边盯着鸽子的怪人，像从极高的罪恶之塔上俯视着他人悲痛的恶魔。这条鱼在他手里抽搐着，被肥腻的饵料塞得满溢，忘记回到自己的水国里。V另一只手的拇指按住尼禄皮肤上一滴即将落下的汗水，推动它，直到逆流而上，放进了尼禄的口腔里。尼禄温顺地含着V的指节，舌头舔弄的动作与挺腰保持同样的慵懒。

尼禄的喘息和呻吟越来越急促。V有心微微蜷起身体，最后骤然加大了压力。尼禄不受控制地绷直了背部，有些东西从这孩子的骨头缝里拼命推挤出来，浪费在了诗人身上。V不在意那些粘腻的贴近，对方甜蜜的气息从来无法使他的灵魂温暖。

过后的几秒钟，V没有意识到自己仍然在牢牢控制着尼禄，直到这孩子梗着脖子含糊地咳嗽出声，V才把几乎陷进舌根的手指拔出来。他继续抚摸着尼禄，掠过突出的脊骨，以掩盖瞬间扬起的深黑情感。

尼禄侧了侧身，不讲道理地硬是与V挤到了一处躺着，他贴得那么紧，再度出声的时候胸腔的震动就会贴着V的手臂漫延。“你知道吗，”尼禄用眼神抚摸着V的面庞，“我不止想要这个。我有种肚子饿的错觉，而且知道一旦说出口，你就会喂我。”

“那你为什么不说？”V停下了手。

“我不知道，你为什么对我这样好？”

那不是爱，远没有那么温柔和肉麻。应是恶意的、值得被诅咒的动因。V没有回答。

过了一会儿，尼禄说：“你知道吗？”V对这句话起头的语句开始存了戒心，它预示着后面的发展会让现实都变得飘忽、朦胧、吵杂。

尼禄的蓝眼睛很是冷淡。“我知道你在算计我，你想让我尝到放纵的甜头后再失去一切，以此来试验在绝望中堕落的人会不会真的杀了你。”

与冷淡相反的是，尼禄又低下头来用唇弯描画起V的鼻梁和下巴，留下断续的潮意，和胡茬带来的粗糙感。V下意识地推开尼禄。

这男孩没允许V逃离，力量上的差距使他得以继续施行像责怪又像哄劝的冰凉的吻，并以浴巾下充血滚烫的会阴摩擦起诗人的大腿，引发渴望的颤栗，就像深蓝色和血红色的漩涡。

“但我不在乎。”尼禄说。

接下来的昏暗沉重中，V许久没有这样剧烈地喘息了，几乎是整个人被疯狂的执念传染得鲜活起来。那无以名状的感觉既美妙又可怕。

END


End file.
